Staci's family tree
by Slendie258
Summary: When Staci decides to show the other contestants her family tree, things take a turn for the worst and craziness ensues. Rated M for violence, blood, sex and curse words. Co-Written with Snakeshark196.


DISCLAIMER: Neither Snakeshark196 or myself own Total Drama, as much as we wish we did, that is all.

* * *

One day Staci decided to find out if her parents had told her the truth about her ancestors. She was sick and tired of people sayings he was annoying and calling her a compulsive liar. So she logged into a computer and found and looked herself up on it and was surprised to find out how many ancestors she really did have. She was so excited she called every cast member from Total Drama, Chris and Chef and invited them over to home. Naturally, all of them declined as no one really liked Staci so she brought out the big guns and promised everyone sex, everyone soon agreed and rushed over to Staci's house.

* * *

Courtney arrived handcuffed, legs bound, and a dildo choker in her mouth. Gwen arrived carrying Courtney. Chris arrived with a huger boner ready to do some sex. Chef came over because he didn't want to feel left out.

They saw Staci and found out it was a lie about the big guns and sex. She decided to use knock out gas and put them all to sleep. She wore a gas mask that somehow appeared there. Then disappeared in the next screen shot.

Seven hours later. Everyone awoke to find themselves tied to Movie theater chairs and could not moved. Courtney was an exception who was now tied twice. In front of the was a screen with the words, Staci's ancestors on it. Staci was gonna play a slideshow of all her amazing ancestors and force Chris, Chef, and all the other contestants to watch it so she could prove she was not a liar.

Hey guys, welcome to my movie theater," Staci began as she stood at the front of the forty-five people and Mr Coconut. "Did you know my Great grandfather Roderick created movie theaters before then no one could enjoy movies yah so sad" She paused for a minute and everyone looked bored out of their minds, except Gwen who was happily shifting Courtney after managing to somehow break free of the binds and was moaning blissfully, not paying any attention to Staci and her presentation.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Chris heckled Staci who was just standing at the front, "I WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH COURTNEY!" he shouted as Gwen turned to him with fire in her eyes,

"COURTNEY IS MINE!" Gwen shouted very scarily which scared everyone, even Chef; but Chef slept with a stuffed unicorn at the age of forty-nine, which was the age he currently was.

"GUYS!" Staci commanded, "Just sit down or I will activate the shock feature on the chairs, goes for you too Gwen," Staci threatened, jabbing a remote at them, "Now to my presentation, My ancestors, by Staci," She then pushed a button on the remote and the slide showed a blank screen, "Now I would've had a picture but my great great uncle Isambard wasn't around to invent cameras, so this would've been my Great, times 2020292929292298 grandfather Bob invented the universe.

The campers groan. "This is so fucking boring," Scott yelled.

Staci glared at him, "Shut up." She walks over and plows her fist into his groin before walking back to her post. "Anyone else want to say this is boring."

"Um, no we're good," Geoff assured, wincing at the pain Scott now had.

"Can you do that to him eight more times?" Trent asked, "If you don't the ninth God will do it and it wont be pretty."

"I need silence," Staci demanded. "Now as I was continuing," she glared at them all, "Gwen get back to your seat."

Gwen was now humping a shuttering and very withdrawned Courtney.

"No, I will never be silenced," she raised an arm in the air, then continued.

"Can you at least be quiet and make sure no one leaves?" Staci demands, "And you can hump Courtney all you want." Gwen like the idea of that and agreed.

"Like I was saying," Staci continued, "My great, great, great, how ever many more greats, grand father Adam and great grand mother Eve invented the human race, before them there were only Gods and dinosaurs. Um hmm."

"Look I'm bored of this shit," Duncan groaned, thanks to being a convict, he knew how to escape bindings and freed himself and tried to leave only to be rugby tackled by Gwen; the goth then dragged Duncan back to his seat and binded him, shoving a spare dildo in his mouth which she pulled out of thin air. Duncan's shouts of protest were muffled by the hot pink rubber penis.

"Now," Staci looked happily to her audience, "My great times 14593935 grandmother Zara created food, before then people starved really quickly, "And my great time 3948289 uncle Alexander created America and my great times 52 uncle Christopher discovered it," Staci told the group, she was very excited to get this chance to tell all about her relatives.

"No one cares," Leshawna groaned from her seat,

"She tells the truth," Heather agreed, "No one gives a shit about your ancestors,"

Staci ignored them. "And no one cares about your stupid faces," she growled, "Either be quiet and pay attention or else." She pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Everyone watched as some sort of laser gun popped out of the walls and ceiling, one aimed at each of the contestants, Chris, and Chef.  
"One more insult and I'll turn you guys into Swiss cheese," she threatened.

"Pfft, you lie, like you always do," Anne Maria snarled.

Staci smirked and pressed another button.

Just then a laser fired and hit Anne Maria in her hair, leaving a nice hole shape.

"Uh, I'll stay quiet," Cody offered.

Everyone else agreed to.

"Now to prove I am serious," She smirked again, she pressed it again and now another laser went off and hit Alejandro in the crotch. 4

"Aye," he yelped in pain, "Me biscuits are burning."

"Fudge," Heather cursed, "That was mine."

"Now you're all aware how serious I really am," Staci said menacingly, "Let us get on with the presentation, here, is my great great great great great great great great great great great grandmother Ethel, she invented lasers, which is what just roasted Alejandro's biscuits, this is how awesome my family is, we invent lasers," she bragged as people had varying facial expressions, some were bored such as Chef and Chris, while some were glaring furiously at the crazy girl, like Anne Maria and Alejandro, both of them very angry because of Staci and her laser gun.

"Wait," Trent said while he grinned genkily, "Both of those people that the authors mentioned had nine letters in their names, WOO!" Trent was ecstatic at his face as people looked at him oddly,

"Ya what?" Leshawna asked him as Izzy grinned similarly to Trent,

"Isn't it obvious, Trent is breaking the fourth wall as we are secretly all characters in other peoples sick twisted minds," everyone looked at Izzy like she was a madwoman, which she was,

"You keep dreaming," Heather sneered at the crazy girl who just laughed,

"That brings me nicely onto my next relative, this is my great great great great great great great great great uncle Martini, he invented dreams, before then people had blank sleeps, ya so sad," Staci sighed as Brick quivered,

"Very... inter-er-esting ma'am," he shivered.

Brick pissed his pants, which turned Chef on a bit, looking at Brick he hungrily licked his lips.

"Dude, get a room," Chris spat at him.

"Enough chit chat," Staci demanded, "Or else, you will all die. Mwahahahahahaha."

"That is the worst evil laugh I have ever heard," Harold scolded her, if he could he would have shaken his fist.

Staci rolled her eyes, pressing a button on the remote. The laser went off and zapped Harold in the face. Everyone gasped in horror as it melted off like ice cream on a hot sunny day. Harold was now dead with a nice half circular hole in his head.

"Anyone else want a hole in their face," she demanded.

"Yeah, Chris does," Chef hollered.

Staci pressed the button again, the laser went off giving Chris a new hair cut.

"Dude, fuck," Chris gasped in terror.

"Now," Staci continued, "Here is my uncle Tim, he invented Gwen. Before him, Courtney wouldn't have a stalker. And my great, great, great, grand mother Dora, invented Bellbottom Mclean, before him, there were no Mclean's."

"I'm pretty sure my mum invented me," Gwen piped in while molesting Courtney who was now in a catatonic state much more serious than ever before,

"LIES!" Staci shouted, "My uncle Tim did, no exceptions," Staci seemed to have now become insane with the power she had; her pupils dilated and everyone was scared at least a little because she had a laser gun that had melted Harold's face off.

"Ok, your uncle Tim invented Gwen," Cameron whimpered and Gwen glared at Staci, "Gwen sit down," Cameron hissed at Gwen who just sighed and went back to molesting Courtney,

"Another of my ancestors is my great great aunt Hazel, she invented molesting, before then people never could do what Gwen is doing now," Staci said sadly,

"Thank God for Hazel!" Gwen shouted as she continued molesting the poor CIT.

"Now," Staci brought her hands together, "One of my most famous relatives is my great great great great great great great great great great grandfather, Isaac, he invented gravity, before then people just floated around like ragdolls. B made some eye motions which Zoey managed to read it because she has God-like powers.

"He says that is scientifically impossible," she translated

"WELL I SAY IT IS YOU INSOLENT BITCHES!" Staci then pressed a button and a second laser gun appeared, one aimed at Zoey and another at B; with another press, lasers fired and melted away their faces leaving a grotesque, whatever it was in place of their faces, people screamed in terror as they watched the whole event transpire.

"Wow..." Dakota muttered under her breath,

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Staci screeched at Dakota lasering her face, "On second thought, I DON'T CARE!"

"Four dead," Chris whimpered, "You are insane."

Staci manically laughed. She pressed the button again and released the laser on Chris's crotch. As like Alejandro, he was now no longer a man./

"Ah, my manly bits," he whimpered.

"Now any more words, and you will all die," she hissed.

Gwen saw a tear form in Courtney's eye, she guess it was now because Chris couldn't get it up on her anymore. "Now I have you all to myself." She smirked evilly.

"Can you use that thing on yourself?" Chef asked.

Staci decided to ignore her.

"Now, here is my great, great, great, great, great, Aunt Susan who invented Nature before that trees didn't exist. Then my great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather Sylvester invented underwear, before him people went around in the nude and got their dicks bit off by rattlesnakes."

"I really miss mine," Chris whimpers.

Staci smirked as she continued, "Now, my great grandfather Doggy, invented the Doggy style, before him, cats and dogs were not enimies and were actually friends. My great uncle Tony invented the ocean, before him, when boats sank, they sank in hot lava."

"Can I use the bathroom?" Brick asked.

"Go in your pants," Staci demanded continuing.

Brick shrugged and pissed his pants.

"I didn't mean it," Staci hissed at him, firing the laser at his crotch.

Brick gasped as the laser hit his crotch, bounced off, and blew Staci to bitter pieces, pieces of her flesh hitting the walls and the contestants.

"Wow, looks like bone heads wetting just saved us," Jo smiled.

"Gwen free us," Bridgette pleaded to her.

"No, I'm busy," she said trying to get her strap on up Courtney, oblivious to what just happened.

"SHE'S DEAD!" Cameron exclaimed, "YES, GWEN FREE US!"

"NO I'M BUSY!" Gwen screamed,

"COURTNEY ORGASM!" Scott demanded as the CIT shook her head slowly, "iF YOU DON'T ORGASM WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE HERE SO ORGASM OR SO HELP ME I WILL RIP OFF YOUR BOOBS!" This scared Courtney and she tried to imagine Chris doing this to her instead of Gwen. It did the trick and she orgasmed, her juices exploding out and dampening her pants which made Gwen cheer,

"YES I DID IT!" She cried happily, "Now I guess I could let you all go," Gwen went around and free all the remaining contestants that were alive, Mal was quick to get out and stole Duncan away mumbling about how he could use that dildo for something special. He dragged Duncan out of the room and neither were heard from again. Gwen then began to sweep up Staci bits and gave them to Chef, "I guess you could use them for the next season to cook that vile food," Gwen suggested before looking around for Courtney.

"Okay goth girl, this could really boost ratings and paychecks," Chef said happily before he had to cover his ears and dropped 'Staci'

"SHE'S NOT HERE!" Gwen exclaimed before crying over Courtney disappearing, along with Chris, the campers did not feel like comforting Gwen so they simply left and the goth girl cried for many years until she found Courtney and continued her spree of molestation.

* * *

And that is the end. Until Trent collected everyone that remained and demanded they listen to the history of the number nine. The exact same thing happens again.

* * *

WOAH! That was some scary shit, This was Co-Written by myself and Snakeshark196, he is an amazing author and you should go check his face out, sorry for any damage caused because of it's sheer amazingness, read and review and all that stuffs and this is goodbye.


End file.
